Marodörkartan
by Maraudette98
Summary: Ett ord. Marodörkartan. Vem har hållit i den? Vad har hänt? Korta one-shots på ca 100 ord från olika synvinklar!
1. Marodörerna

**Marodörerna**

Alla satt i en cirkel på golvet. Tysta. Det låg något hederligt över tystnaden, något som ingen av de ville bryta. Deras ögon var fästa på en punkt i mitten. Där låg ett lite vikt pergamentet.  
Der var tomt. Alldeles orört.  
En av pojkarna höjde sin trollstav och den sita formeln lade sig över pergamentet.  
"Sådär, nu är den klar." sa han och strök undan sin sandbruna lugg från ögonen.  
Alla tittade på varandra. Ingen behövde säga något. Inga ord kunde förklara den samhörighet och gemenskap de hade i just den stunden.  
För just då visste de att ignet skulle kunan skilja de åt.  
För även fast alt var mörkt utan för det runda tornrummet, utanför slottets tjocka väggar, så hade de varandra. Och vänskapen övervinner allt.  
Det var ett löfte.


	2. James Potter

**James Potter**

Han brukade sitta här. Sitta ihopkrupen på golvet, undangömd för omvärlden. Han brukade följa henne med fingret längs pergamentet. Ta in varenda steg. Föreställa sig vad hon gjorde. Vad hon tänkte. Föreställa sig hur hennes röda hår studsade lätt med ryggen när hon höjde takten.  
Allting hon gjorde var lika vackert.  
Och han hade aldrig trott att han skulle få se på nära hålla alla hennes vackra detaljer.  
Han hade aldrig trott att det skulle vara _han_ som fick henne att skratta. Att le.

Han behövde inte sitta här längre. Han kunde vara med henne varenda minut av dagen. Och ändå förde hans steg honom hit ibland.Så att han kunde sitta här och följa hennes steg med fingret längs kartan.


	3. Fred & George

**Kapitel 3, Fred & George**

Det stank. Luften från stinkbomberna fyllde deras näsborrar med de brydde sig inte. Skrattet ekade i korridoren och slutade inte heller när skolans vaktmästare spärrade av korridoren för dem.  
Filchs breda leende visade upp alla hans gula tänder när han tog med sig dem till sitt kontor.  
Väggaran i rummet var tapeserade med samma långa lista på förbjudna saker inom skolområdet och en del lådor stod här och där med olika etiketter.  
En av lådorna fångade Georges uppmärksamhet speciellt. _Konfiskerat och ytterst farligt. _  
Så hördes en hög duns ovanför de och Filch försvann genast iväg höttandes med fingret. "Peeves, den här gången har vi dig!"  
George var genast framme vid lådan han spanat in. Med ett lätt ryck var den öppen och Fred tog snabbt ut det som låg närmast honom, ett pergament.  
Steg hördes avlägset och tvillingarna var snabba med att se oskyldiga ut, eller ja så oskyldiga de nu kan bli.


	4. Feorge & Gred

**Feorge & Gred**

"Psst, Fred? Är du vaken?" Det var sent in på natten i gryfindortornet och George satt nerböjd över Marodörkartan med sin blick koncentrerad på dem olika prickarna som rörde sig över pappret och såg inte upp när hans tvillingbror kom fram till honm. Hans ögon var nämligen fortfarande stadigt fästa på samma fläck som innan, som om han inte trodde på det han såg. Fred rynkade pannan och såg ner på pappret men tycktes inte upptäcka något konstigt för han frågade förbryllat: "Vad är det?"

George pekade på två punkter uppe i gryffindortornet. Fred stelnade genast till. "Ron Weasley" och "Peter Pettigrew" verakde ligga och sova i samma säng. De låg väldigt nära, lite för nära egentlgien. Mållösa tittade tvillignaran på avrandra för att sedan titta ner på pappret igen. George var den som hämtade sig först.

"Han har aldrig sagt något..."

"...jag som trodde att han gillade Hermione, jag trodde faktiskt..."

"...inte att han var..."

"Han kanske är bi?" försökte George, men Fred skakade bara tanklöst på huvudet.

De såg på varandra igen. Ingen av de visste vad de skulle göra av informationen de nyss fått.


	5. Remus Lupin

**Kapitel 5  
Remus :)**

Det var kallt uppe i Professor Lupins kontor. En vindpust drog genom rummet och Lupin huttrade till. Han smuttade lite på sitt rykande te och sköt ifrån sig högen med uppsatser han rättade.

**Ett gammalt pergament fångade hans uppmärksamhet och han lyfte fundersamt upp det.  
"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikarn".  
Bläckstreck dök upp på pergamentet och texten Marodörkartan stod skrivet längst upp.  
Lupin log sorgset och tänkte precis sudda ut kartan igen när han fick syn på ett visst namn.  
Pricken under Sirius Black rörde sig snabbt utanför slottet.  
Lupins ansikte hårdnade.  
Mannen som var skyldig till två av hans bästa vänners död var bara en tjock vägg bort.  
Först tänkte Lupin resa sig upp. Gå raka vägen till Dumbledore eller fånga Black själv.  
Men något fick honom att sitta kvar. Något som Lupin inte riktigt försod. Tvivel?  
****Black förtjänade det öde som väntade honom. Han förtjänade det mer än någon annan.**

Men om Dumbledore fick veta att han visste om Blacks animagi skulle han aldrig kunna förlåta sig själv. Dumbledore hade gett honom allt. En p

lats på skolan. Och nu ett jobb. Ett andra hem.

Något som många andra aldrig skulle gett honom.  
Dumbledores tillit betydde mycket.  
Nej, Lupin rörde sig inte. Han höjde bara staven och muttrade"Färdig med fuffens."

Pergamentet blev tomt.Men Lupins hjärta var fortfarande fullt av oförklariga känslor.

* * *

**Ni får tolka slutet hur ni vill c: Personligen shippar jag inte Wolfstar men vet att många gör det så lämnade det lite mystiskt ;)**

**Reviewa gärna! :D**


	6. Potterkids

**Kapitel 6  
**_Potterkids_

"James!" Lily kom instormandes i sovsalen med sitt röda hår dansades bakom sig av farten.  
Pojken på sängen såg upp från sin quidditchtidning.  
"Vad är det Lils?" Han ryggade tillbaka en aning av blicken hon gav honom.  
"Whoa, vad har jag gjort?" Han slog hjälplöst med armanra.  
Hans lillasyster lyckades alltid hålla både honom och Albus i skinnet med sitt kända Weasley humör.  
Armarna i kors.  
"Det är min tur att ha kartan den här veckan." fortsatte hon otåligt och såg sig om i det stökiga rummet.  
James suckade desperat och rotade fram det efterlängtande pergametet ur kofferten.  
"Här." Han räckte motvilligt fram det till hennes utsräckta hand.  
"Tack." sa hon sarkariskt och var redan ute ur rummet när James ropade efter henne.  
"Men mateln då?"  
"Al har den den här veckan."  
"Va?"  
"Ja, McGonagall ser alltid fram emot den veckan då du inte har något alls." Han kunde höra leendet och själbelåtheten i hennes röst trots avståndet.  
Trött och irriterat sjönk James ner i sängen igen. Det skulle vara mycket lättare att vara ensambarn.


End file.
